Count on Me
by bluestring
Summary: A one shot song fic, Bruno Mars' song Count on Me. Jagan, Kogan, Cargan.No slash. Just friendship and sweet moments. I hope that you guys like it. R&R *For CheekyBrunette*


**Author's Note: **Hey people who are reading my song fiction. Sorry if it's not story-ish and if ever it will suck. At least I hope you guys will find this sweet and I hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar.

* * *

><p><em>If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea<br>I'll sail the world to find you  
>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see<br>I'll be the light to guide you_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlos POV<strong>_

It was 7:00 when I looked at the clock on the wall of Camille's apartment. Today was movie night. Jo, Camille, Kendall, James and I were preparing the popcorn and the movie to watch. They were all excited to watch the movie that Camille chose which was 'The Hangover'. I was excited too except that there was something well, someone missing.

"Where's Logan?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Maybe he's still in 2J." Kendall said.

I decided to go out and get him. Why is he in the apartment? He should be having fun with us. Typical Logan, I shook my head.

"He really needs to learn how to have more fun." I said to myself.

At that moment, exactly when I was in front of 2J, the lights went out. I opened the door so quickly that it created a small breeze and after that I heard something fall and Logan screaming.

"Logan?"

I closed the door and walked forward feeling everything in front of me. I bumped my knee on something. Maybe, it's the counter. I reached my hand out to the emergency box that Logan put in the counter. I looked for a flashlight with the use of my hands. When I finally got it, I turned it on. I saw piles of books and papers on the dining table. I focused my light in the living room and saw a big messy pile of papers that looked like a pile of leaves that were raked in the fall. I resisted the temptation to jump in. Suddenly, it moved.

"Oh no, Logan."

I went near the pile, kneeled down and started looking for Logan in what seems like a sea. It was a sea of homework both done and undone. After a few minutes, I found Logan holding up a piece of paper triumphantly.

"Yes! I did it!"

"Logie, what are you doing?"

"Algebra." He said showing me the paper.

"But Logie, its movie night and you CAN'T miss movie night." I said pulling him up and out of the pile of papers.

"I have to. I still have my homework, your homework, Kendall's homework and James' homework to do."

"You're going to do all that?"

"Um, yeah."

The lights were back on.

"Well, back to work and enjoy the movie." He sat down on the table and continued doing the homework.

* * *

><p><em>Find out what we're made of<br>When we are called to help our friends in need_

* * *

><p>I may not be the brightest but I knew that it was unfair for Logan to do all our homework alone. I sat down beside him and tried to help him.I grabbed the piece of paper in front of me. My eyes widened when I saw the instructions. 'Look for the value of x and y in the following equations'.<p>

"Ok?" I faced Logan. "This doesn't even make sense this is Math not English. Why are there letters?"

He chuckled and got the paper. I watched him answer the equations as he stuck his tongue out in concentration. He looked at me awkwardly.

"I thought it was movie night."

"Yeah, but I'd rather spend my time helping you than enjoy watching a movie with you doing all this." I pointed to the books and papers. "Seriously, how could you enjoy doing homework?"

"I guess I'm used to it."

"Now." I got another paper and said to him, "Let me answer this while you focus on . . . whatever you are doing."

"Gee, thanks Carlitos."

* * *

><p><em>You can count on me like 1, 2, 3<br>I'll be there  
>And I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
>And you'll be there<br>'cause that's what friends are supposed to do _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan POV<strong>_

Out of all the people I expected to help me with homework, the person I least expected was Carlos. I mean, he counts on me to teach him and do his homework for him. But the truth is, I really appreciate his help or at least his efforts in helping because the time when I really needed help he was there and I was counting on him to help me or just keep me company.

"Um, Logan, how do you do this?"

"Here, let me help."

* * *

><p><em>If you're tossin' and you're turnin<br>and you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song beside you<br>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
>Every day I will remind you<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

Today is the most tiring day in history. The whole day we had dance practice, we had to record with Gustavo and Griffin pressured us to be better. The moment we arrived, the four of us didn't even bother to say goodnight to each other. We all directly went to the rooms we shared with each other, which in my case, was with Logan. I put my head on the soft white pillow and instantly fell asleep.

After hours . . .

I woke up to the sounds of thumping. I looked at the clock. I flashed with a green light, 1:03. I looked across and saw that Logan was looking at me because I can see his chocolate brown eyes in the darkness.

"Logan?"

"You're awake." I saw his silhouette sit down. "I'm sorry. Oh god job, Logan." He started talking to himself. "Instead of just shutting up you're talking so much and now you are keeping him up. Shut up, Logan. Shut up."

I smiled. Logan was so weird but it was actually cute in a non- gayish way that he talked to himself out loud. I sat down and turned on the lamp. I saw that his hands were covering his mouth.

"Can't sleep?" I asked him.

He moved his head back and forth and removed the hands from his mouth.

"Sorry. I've tried everything. I went out to drink a glass of milk, I counted sheep, I tried to read a book and I also tried calculating equations in my head but nothing worked. Great, I am keeping you awake. You should sleep. Gustavo will get mad at you if his prized possession will be sleepy tomorrow." He said.

"Who cares about Gustavo? Don't forget Logan, that I will ALWAYS prioritize my friends first than a Satan with bug eye glasses as you called him."

He smiled and laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Find out what we're made of<br>When we are called to help our friends in need_

* * *

><p>Even though I was really tired and sleepy I felt sorry for Logan. He has been awake for about, I don't know, five to six hours. Then, I had an idea. I stood up, got my guitar and went back to my bed. I didn't care if this was awkward, Logan really needed to sleep.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Since you've done about everything you could think that can help you fall asleep, it's my turn. Just lie down."

He looked at me doubtfully.

"Trust me."

He put his head on the pillow and pulled his blanket up to his chin. I beamed at him and strummed my guitar getting ready to sing his favorite song from our album. I decided to tweak the song a bit to make him fall asleep by making it softer and sweeter than the original version.

" 'Cause the world stops  
>when I put my arms around you, around you, oh, whoa<br>and nothing even matters  
>and nothing even matters"<p>

As I ended the song, I was relieved to hear Logan's soft snore and to see him asleep. I packed my guitar away, turned off the lamp and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>You can count on me like 1, 2, 3<br>I'll be there  
>And I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
>And you'll be there<br>'cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan POV<strong>_

I opened my eyes and saw that it was already morning. I looked at Kendall and I was glad that he was still asleep. I wanted to wake him to thank him but I think that it would be best not to wake him up. Normally, I'm the one who has the ideas to help them and they would count on me. But last night, Kendall was the one who thought of an idea to make me fall asleep and for a while I was the one counting on him and I was happy that he did not let me down.

* * *

><p><em>You'll always have my shoulder when you cry<br>I'll never let go  
>Never say goodbye<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>James POV<strong>_

I just came from the Palm woods pool and failed again in finding another date. I went to 2J to cool down. When I got in, I saw Logan alone, sitting on the couch, looking at the wall. I sat down beside him. I felt that something was bothering him and I wanted to help.

"Hey, Logan, something bothering you?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Why in the world will I hate you?"

"Am I really a boring person? Or am I a horrible person?"

"Logan, why are you asking all these questions? If it's because of Gustavo or Griffin telling you that you will get kicked off the band, well, they are wrong. I swear to all the Cuda products ever made, that if they kick you off I will leave them too."

"But what if they are right, James? What if I'm not good enough for the band? I don't even feel that I deserve to be your friend." He was tearing up.

Logan was the smartest but sometimes he was so stupid and insecure about himself.

"Hey, you know me, Logan. You know me more than Gustavo and Griffin. You know I deserve nothing but the best. Well, if you are not the best then why did you even become my friend? Scratch that, my best friend." I gave him a brotherly hug. "You are the best singer in this group well, not as good as me but you are really good. You are not a bad dancer either. And did I tell you that you are the smartest person I ever met? I don't care if there are smarter people than you; you are already the best to me." He pulled away from my hug.

"Really, you mean it?"

"Yeah, every word."

"Thanks and sorry I ruined your shirt."

"Nah, it will just give me another reason to buy a new one. Speaking of buying a new shirt, see you Logan." I stood up and went to buy a new one.

* * *

><p><em>You know you can count on me like 1, 2, 3<br>I'll be there  
>And I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
>And you'll be there<br>'cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan POV<strong>_

James walked out of the door. I was so thankful for his speech. It boosted my self esteem. He may be big headed at times but I guess not all the time.

* * *

><p><em>You can count on me 'cause I can count on you <em>

* * *

><p>You don't know how proud I am of my friends. When they count on me and I do my best, I know that in return I can count on them and they won't ever let me down.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, how was it? I hope it was really good. Please review :D


End file.
